


The Code to Your Heart

by DailyDianakko



Series: Wires and Blood [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: D14N4 au, Do not cross post to other sites, F/F, Oneshot collection, yeah I'm continuing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDianakko/pseuds/DailyDianakko
Summary: A series of oneshots based around my D14N4 au. May take place before, after, or during au timeline.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Wires and Blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584382
Comments: 24
Kudos: 76





	1. A Trip to the Aquarium With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the aquarium. Also, hacking.

As soon as Diana had transferred the necessary credits needed to enter the aquarium, Akko had dragged Diana across the hall and up to the first exhibit. “Akko, I do not see why you deem it necessary to pull me around when my legs are fully functional.” Diana let out in a huff. She turned to look at the glass that Akko had wholeheartedly pressed up against.

“Look! Diana, Lookie! The jellyfish!” Akko frantically pointed at the translucent creatures, floating peacefully in their case. Diana wasn’t quite sure what she was supposed to do, exactly. When Akko had approached her earlier today, her heartbeat had been abnormally high, and her face had been flushed. Akko had assured Diana that she was fine. She then had invited her on ‘an da-outing’ whatever that was. Her dictionary and internet crawls had yielded no definitions on what it could possibly be. Diana supposed that was one thing that made Akko charming, but it made life considerably more difficult then what Diana was accustomed to.

Diana looked quickly at the plaque that named the jellyfish housed in their tank that Akko was enraptured with. She had an idea of what Akko required, judging by the interest she exhibited. Closing her eyes, she began to focus on the inter-webs available. Simultaneously running an internet search after synching into the Aquariums’ Wi-Fi, she began hacking into their database to gain the information she was searching for.

“These are Aurelia, Akko, they’re commonly known as Moon Jellies. They belong to the family of Ulmaridae. Auerlia are the most widespread genus of jellyfish. They are found off the coasts of California, Northern China, Japan, Korea, Australia, in the Black Sea, Indonesia, and the east coast of the United States. Theyre also found off the coast of our current location; the continent of Europe. One of these Aurelia in particular has been recently returned to the tank after-” Diana rattled off all the information she had mined from the aquarium servers until Akko cut her off.

“Woah, woah, hold up!” Akko pressed a finger to Diana’s lips, effectively silencing her as the blonde looked

on in confusion. “You don’t have to be a tour guide! I just want you to spend time with me and wait a second, did you just steal that information???” Akko’s hand dropped from Diana’s lips in disbelief.

“No.” Diana mumbled after what seemed like a long pause.

“You totally did!”

“I assure you, I have not deviated from my set moral programming.”

“You and I know that your programing is absolute bonkers now, Diana. It’s been absolutely crazy since I face planted into your lap”

Diana let out a quiet huff as her finger began tapping out a beat on her jeans. One, two, one two, one two three, one two. The quick rhythm helped calibrate her processors and helped deal with the uncomfortable waves of emotion that she was feeling.

“Diana, you’re tapping patterns again. I know you’re not being completely honest. I’m not mad, but please don’t hack into data bases like that. I don’t want you getting in trouble. Croix and Chariot are still appealing for Bernadette to help them custody.” Akko brushed her hand over Diana’s unoccupied one, and laced their fingers together. Akko began to stroke her thumb soothingly across the synthetic skin. It was a sharp contrast to the quick beats of Diana’s finger, and it made her sensors dance. She liked Akko’s touch.

Diana straightened up after a moment and gave a small smile. Akko’s concern and care had done wonders for her ……anxiety? {RUN SEARCH: A2334 {DICTIONARY MATCH}] Yes, for her anxiety. Diana decided after a few ticks that she would admit to shifting her morals in favor of her higher priority: Akko.

“Akko, I just want to be useful; being like this is jarring sometimes. Compared to,” Diana paused for a moment “Compared to before. I still am not quite sure what it means to be on a ‘da-outing’. I will admit to favoring you as top priority instead of my programmed moral branch.” Diana looked into Akko’s eyes and watched as Akko turned red as her words sank in. Akko’s pulse began to quicken as well.

“A-ah, I uh, I see now wellthen” Akko stammered out. Diana’s scanners noted that Akko’s pulse began to rise even further and flush gained a deeper hue. The android’s hand ceased tapping and reached out and cupped Akko’s cheek. Akko’s heart rate sped even further, and the red color looked quite alarming on the brunette.

“Akko, are you quite all right? My scanners are picking up an elevated heartrate, and my sensors indicate an increase in temperature. Shall I escort you back home?”

“No! I-I’m fine! A-okay! Ready to rumble. I’m just…wowi’mgay.” Akko blurted in a rush. “Anyway I want to have a really good time with you and uhhhhh….let’s just enjoy ourselves? Yeah. Enjoy ourselves. And, um, this is more of a date than an outing okay?” Akko gently broke away from Diana’s caress and tugged her forward. So they had been holding hands after all this time, Diana noted dumbly.

“Ah,” Diana said as her processors remembered just what a ‘date’ was. Her own physical blush response had begun to activate with the realization. With a dopey grin, Diana let Akko gently pull her towards the next exhibit.

Diana may still be figuring out what it was to be human, but she certainly felt somewhere in her chassis that Akko was going to figure it out with her. It was comforting. The android thought fondly that she would indeed look forward to her next ‘date’ with Akko. She loved her very much, after all.

“Oh, and Diana?” Akko looked back at the android still trailing behind her.

“Yes, Akko?”

“You better put that information back onto the Aquariums’ Server and patch that hole you made.”

“Of course, right after I send an anonymous tip that the Chariman of the Board has been embezzling funds.”

_“What.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAAAAHHHH I finally got around to finishing this! Longest oneshot I've ever done, and boy is it gay lol. My good friend P4n-try D3m0n has done some art for this au here: https://p4ntry-d3m0n.tumblr.com/post/188914283344 Go leave a comment or a like on how awesome it is!


	2. Sleepiness and You

Diana and Akko sat in comfortable baggy clothes. They were curled into one another on the couch; letting a rom-com run while they relaxed. Akko had seemed heavily invested at the start, but she was now comfortably dozing. The quiet background noise was welcome buzz. Various snack wrappers littered the floor around them and two mugs half full with tea sat abandoned on the coffee table. Akko had eaten a majority of the snacks, as Diana didn’t need to eat much to fuel her systems. She mostly ran on a special solvent that she drank regularly. However, that didn’t stop her from trying one of everything, much to Akko’s joy.

Akko let out a quiet groan in her sleep and Diana turned her head to her. Blue eyes scanned Akko’s sleeping face, checking for any signs of a nightmare or discomfort. Diana’s eyes lingered over a small scar on Akko’s face. Checking her scans, Diana read everything as normal. Akko had a slight sleeping apnea, which Diana decided was nothing to worry about after she did a quick search in her medical reference library. Akko’s heartrate also registered as slow, a nice resting beat, no murmurs. Even though Diana could see the rhythm of Akko’s heart and knew that the brunette was safe, she was gripped by a desire to hear the beat. The android leaned over Akko carefully, making sure not to rest too much weight on the brunette and avoid crushing her. Diana’s chassis might have been a light model, but she assumed it would be uncomfortable to shoulder the weight regardless.

Soft was the first thought that Diana had when she rested her head on Akko’s chest, one arm propping the android up. Then the steady thump that Diana’s ear picked up stole all of her attention. It was a steady and relaxing rhythm that belonged to Akko. That signified her existence in the world. It was the most beautiful thing Diana heard thus far in her short activation time. The wheezing soft snores that followed her heart’s rhythm served as a gentle lullaby to accompany the beat. Diana found herself just soaking in the sleepy song that Akko sang.

Diana lost track of time in the sleepy melody. The quiet siren song that caused her to feel drowsy even though she did not need require a defrag session. It was almost magic. Akko let out a murmur and the beat changed, a little more alert, more awake. Before Diana could pull away, an arm reached out and tugged her closer to Akko.

“Hey.” Akko sleepily muttered as she lazily glanced up at Diana through half lidded eyes. A small smile was on her face. Her hands gently tugged at Diana, asking gently for more contact. A sleepy Akko was a cuddly Akko, it seemed.

“Akko, I do not wish to crush you.” Diana chided. Akko refused to be denied of the cuddles, and the tugging became more insentient. “Very well, Akko.” Diana said with a small smile.

Akko shuffled around, allowing Diana some room her herself without compromising on optimal cuddle position and without having one half-dangle off the couch. Since Diana had gotten to listen to sleepy Akko noises, the brunette decided it was high time to indulge in sleepy Diana. Akko burrowed into Diana, wrapping her arms around her and nestling in. Taking in a huge sigh of contentment, Akko discovered that Diana smelled like chamomile and what she could only describe as home. It was comforting and warm. It was Diana. Akko let out a happy hum and shuffled closer, entwining her legs with Diana’s.

Escape would be impossible, even if Diana had wanted to move. Hesitant hands rested themselves on Akko’s back, and as they got more comfortable, began to trace soothing patterns up and down Akko’s spine. Another happy and sleepy hum rang out, but this time it was from Diana. Blue eyes became half lidded as contentment flooded her systems. This was something Diana didn’t even know she needed. Both the girls sighed as they enjoyed the warmth that the other offered. The two dozed as the credits finally began to run on the long forgotten movie. Chariot and Croix would find them later on the couch, and the two would drape a blanket over them. Akko and Diana would enjoy the sleepy silence together for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big happy (late) birthday to p4ntry-d3m0n! Go wish them a happy birthday on tumblr!!! Yes, it's a biiiittt of a rush job, but I hope you enjoy!


End file.
